


Knock out

by MystermonV



Series: Who am I [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: (This is set 5 years after endgame) Peter is fighting with the avengers against a Resurfaced HYDRA when he gets hit by something, HARD. He gets captured by HYDRA and they attempt to brain wash him, only to fail and completely erase his memory





	Knock out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yeah i know, what happened to the other ones, ill probably finish those when i get some more ideas but for now im starting this, again leave some feedback in the comments please

"Hey you guys ever see that really old movie where that one guy runs from the really big rock in that one temple" Peter said as he ran from a boulder

"Please tell me thats not happening to you" Pepper said as she flew past a watch tower blasting the person in it

"You told me not to lie to you other wise you'd take my lab away" peter said thinking back to when he said he was fine and then collapsed on the floor from internal bleeding

"Damn it kid" Bucky said ducking for cover from a rain of bullets "How'd that happen"

"We'll you see, you wanted me to check out the interio-" his voice stopped and earpiece went silent

"Peter?!?" Wanda called as she flipped a vehicle carrying troops over head

"Uh crap, who isnt doing something right now" Sam asked

"I just finished with the west hangar i can be to his last known in 2 minutes" Natasha said as she planted a bomb on a set of missiles 

"Then do it, everyone else continue what you were doing, if anyone else was free chose a building and clear it, Carol, when you are done get to Natasha and back her up" Sam said and went back to fighting

"On it" Carol said as she flew through the helicopter's hull and to the ground, sending the helicopter spiraling down to the ground, as she reached the building she saw Natasha run inside and she followed, they searched every room in the building until they found a long, wide corridor. as they reached the end it opened into a room, it looked like a panic room or survival shelter, the only sign of peter was the iron spider suit's nano pod laying on the floor. on the other end of the room was a giant boulder smashed into the wall

"Shit, he isnt here, but his suit is" Natasha said

"Damn it, well it looks like we are wrapped up here, we'll get to the compound and start searching" Sam said picking up the shield that once belonged to Steve and went to meet everyone at the quin-jet

* * *

"Get up" he heard a voice say, not having time to respond his spider sense went off, as peter went to respond by dodging he found that he was wrapped in chains and had to take the punch head on

"Worst Air B&B ever" he groaned

"Oh a funny guy now are you" The voice said "Put him in the chair, he'll be our weapon in no time at all" the voice said and he got picked up off the ground and put in a new chair, he heard footsteps retreating and metal cuffs slap around his wrist

"Hey do we have a safe word set? im new to this i might need one" he joked as the same type of cuffs went over his ankles "No, okay ill pick one, how about pomegranate" and the bag was taken off his head and revealed an old basement looking room with four people in the room with him, two with glowing futuristic rifles and two were strapping him in. suddenly a helmet feeling device came over his head and his vision was cut off again

"Start it up" The same voice said and a whirling sound started. about three seconds after he got an intense pain up his spine

"POMEGRANATE" he screamed as something stabbed him

* * *

"Sir its been two months and he hasnt cracked" a scientist said 

"And the winter soldier took longer, keep going, we'll get him to crack, go again" and with that the machine started again, except this time when peter woke up he was on the ground of the cement floor, hands still bound

"Where am i?" he groaned "Who am i..?" he groaned getting to his feet "Hello??"

"Mr. Parker, can you hear me"

"Are you talking to me, am i this.. Mr. Parker" he asked to the camera in the corner where the voice seemed to come from

"Look at what you cause, you wiped his memory, we cant do anything with him now"

"Fine, Knock him out and dump him in the closest town with his belongings, nothing that can tell him who he is though." a voice said and started to retreat "Oh and make sure he has some money with him, no need to let him die, we need to be different from the old hydra" and with that he blacked out again and woke up in an alley dumpster. Peter climbed out and tried to gather his bearings, he was wearing clothes he didnt remember having before, they were some loose fitting blue jeans, a Red t-shirt with a flannel shirt, he had a phone and wallet in his pocket, he checked the wallet and it had close to $200 in cash, and two cards belonging to a bank, they didnt have a name on them either, he put it back in his pocket and checked what the phone was. it was just a standard smartphone, when he turned it on the logo SAMSUNG came up and the phone turned on, when peter went through it it was empty, like it was just bought. Not knowing who he was or where he was he decided to get to answers as soon as he could, the one he could answer instantly, where he was. he opened google maps to find he was in a small town in a place called New Zealand, the town was called Akaora, hoping he could get some answers he left the alley. when he did he saw a street lined with small buildings on each side, as he walked down looking at the names he saw a cafe, he decided to go in there and ask around.

* * *

They were sitting around on the couch, well.. most of them, Sam, Bucky, Clint, and a few others were on the couch waiting, and watching TV while Carol, May, Happy, Pepper and Natasha where in the kitchen talking

"We'll find him, he couldnt have gotten far" Pepper assured Peter's aunt

"It's been two months, he could be literally anywhere. when he said he was gonna live here you promised me he would be safe, that you guys could take care of him. Where is he Pepper. Can you give me an answer other than what you've been telling me for 2 months" she said crying

"May, im sorry butt-" she got cut off by Friday

"Mrs. Stark, there are two problems that need your attention, Morgan need your assistance with homework and I have located Mr. Parker"

"Alright tell Morgan that i'll- Wait what, where is he"

"Akaora, New Zealand" Friday said


End file.
